choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Sterling
Nathan, a character in The Junior series, was an upperclassman at Hartfeld University and the former President of Alpha Theta Mu. He is also one of your love interests. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Nathan has blue eyes, short, blond hair and light skin. He wears a half-unbuttoned navy shirt under a gray buttoned suit, leaving his chest partly exposed with burgundy trousers. Personality Nathan appears to be a nice and sympathetic person as he shows sympathy for what happened to Tyler, however, he is also flirtatious as well, as he asks Your Character to go see the mountains in Scotland when they had just met. He also mentions that the only way he knows how to get a girl's attention is to ply her with lavish gifts. He also mentions how with most people he's interested in, Nathan always has to worry about potentially being used for his money or name. However, in Chapter 12, it is revealed that this is all a ruse and he's anything but nice or sympathetic. Chapters The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 1: Live While We're Young * Chapter 2: A Head Full of Dreams * Chapter 4: We Can't Stop * Chapter 5: Somebody That I Used to Know * Chapter 6: Problem * Chapter 7: We Are Young (Offscreen) * Chapter 10: Set Fire to the Rain * Chapter 11: Sorry * Chapter 12: Rolling in the Deep (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: Look What You Made Me Do Relationships Your Character Nathan is one of the potential love interests in The Junior series. If you're dating him, he tells you how with every girlfriend he's had in the past, he has always felt that if he lost everything, she'd be gone in the instant, making it hard for him to trust people. He confesses to you that he never imagined he'd feel so safe with anyone. In The Junior, it is revealed that he has only been using you as ploy to win the 'Fallen Angel Award: For Taking Down a Campus Do-Gooder'. Thanks to Your Character's detective work, at the end of The Junior, Chapter 13, his trial is announced to have Judge Margaret Renish presiding over it, whose reputation is that of being real hardliner. Especially when it comes to "poor little rich boys who plead 'affluenza'". Beau Han Beau is an old friend of Nathan's, meeting when they were teenagers. After discovering that Beau's pranks were getting too much attention, he plotted to get him kicked out of Alpha Theta Mu by using Your Character's investigation. Becca Davenport In their childhood, Becca and Nathan had briefly met when Becca pushed Nathan off of a toy horse at a party because she wanted to go on it. When Nathan realized who she was, the pair laughed it off and made light of the event. Other Looks NathanFullView.png|Full View of Nathan Nathan shirtless.png|Shirtless Nathan underwear.jpg|Underwear Miscellaneous TJEvidence1.png|Nathan's car hitting Tyler's in The Sophomore, BK2, CH.15 NathanCarEvidence.png|Nathan standing next to his car SinclairFamilyConnection.png|PB's Response to Nathan and VoS Sterling's Being Related Trivia * If you choose to ask him to tell more about himself in Chapter 2, it's revealed that he grew up in New Haven, Connecticut. Nathan describes his mother as a "Yale woman through and through" who married into a long line of Hartfeld graduates. He also mentions that she is a professor of sociology at Yale and how proud she is about him majoring in sociology as well. ** Alternatively, if you ask about his fratority, he will mention that Alpha Theta Mu was originally rumored to be a front for the mafia. ** In the same chapter, if you ask Beau what drew him to the Alphas, it is revealed that Nathan has a celebrity crush on Alyssa Griffin. * He took an American Magical Realism class with Professor Vasquez in his sophomore year. * When Nathan was 10, he tried to convince his butler to go by his middle name, Alfred, so that he could feel like Batman. * He appears to be a fan of DC Comics given that he has referenced both Batman and Superman. * In The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 11, it was revealed via a photo that his car was used to hit Tyler. Thus, he technically appears (via his car hitting Tyler's) at the end of The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 15. ** In the picture with his car, his car appears to resemble a Hyundai Accent. ** In The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 12, it was revealed that Nathan hit Tyler's car, so he could become the President of the Alpha Theta Mu. * As of The Junior, Book 1, Nathan is the second villain to have also been a love interest after Paolo from the Rules of Engagement series. ** However, unlike Nathan, the player has the chance to forgive Paolo and subsequently redeem him if they accept his offer to go to dinner and talk in Chapter 3 of Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds. * He shares the same surname as the Sterling family in Veil of Secrets. ** On March 6th, 2019, it was revealed by Andrew on the Choices Reddit AMA that having two books featuring someone with the last name "Sterling" was pure coincidence, but it was decided among the writers that Nathan is a distant cousin of the Sterlings from Veil of Secrets.https://www.reddit.com/r/Choices/comments/ay5swx/postama_writeup_of_questions_answers/ * The name Nathan is of Hebrew origin and means "gave". ** The second name Alfred is of Old English origin and means: Wise counselor, elf counsel, noble, sage, elvin. ** The surname Sterling is of English origin and means "of the highest quality" or "pure". References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:Students Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Villains Category:Hartfeld University students Category:Not-Meant-to-Be